Vermine
by Danceny
Summary: Baatar les avait observés encore, cette ronde de conspirateurs, de traîtres tels que lui, et pensé, qu'ils sont nombreux à aimer te poignarder dans le dos, mère.


Sur le moment, sueur et sang dégoulinant par paquets entre ses sourcils noirs et les coins de ses yeux, les dents encore gênées par les grains de poussière, les minuscules lambeaux de langue que l'explosion avait sectionné, et plus d'énergie, plus de sentiment n'irriguant ses membres, son corps entier, son cœur, il les avait crus. Sa mère surtout, qui se répandait en tendresse et en larmes et qu'il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit, malgré sa vision dansante, sa vision vacillante, malgré le bourdonnement dans son crâne qui noyait ses pensées et leurs paroles à la fois. _À cause_ de lui, peut-être, et de ses propres sanglots, qu'il n'osait verser, tiraillé entre la douleur et l'amertume et l'incompréhension totale, déchiré comme son bras, dont la peau, écartée comme du papier, dévoilait la chair, suggérait la position de l'os, et le reste, les couches froissées et fendues d'épiderme qu'il ne sentait plus. Harcelé. Par les mots, les promesses, les excuses qu'il ne méritait pas de recevoir, qu'il ne méritait pas de dire, et les souvenirs, les sourires, et Kuvira, cheveux relâchés, qui l'embrassait, le dévorait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus exactement d'où il venait, qui il était. Et Kuvira, riante, qui lui susurrait que c'était à lui de choisir, à lui, à lui, à lui seul.

Il aurait dû comprendre, alors, qu'elle était prête à choisir aussi. Et avant, quand ils avaient arraché des marais et des esprits leurs racines, quand ils avaient arraché des bandits et des maires la charge de diriger leurs villes, de terroriser leurs contrées, et bien avant, quand les murs protecteurs de Zaofu les encerclaient, les emprisonnaient. Elle avait tranché. Contre la sécurité de l'inaction. Contre la chaleur abrutissante d'une famille. Contre le chaos. Il l'avait suivi en se pensant libre, mais c'était un aveugle qu'elle avait tenté de sacrifier. Un aveugle, toujours, même lorsque de sa fiancée, il y avait davantage que la chevelure de défaite.

_L'habitude_, c'était, impossible à liquider. Le réflexe de répondre à _Junior !_ et de s'empresser de ramper derrière son père, d'hausser les épaules face au monde, de se cramponner à tous les imbéciles qui partageaient la moindre petite goutte de son sang. Kuvira avait eu beau conquérir un empire, elle n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre ça, l'habitude, l'instinct, le cancer dans ses cellules qui s'appelait _Beifong_. Elle ne le voulait pas, peut-être. Préférait qu'il s'en occupe, qu'il craque les liens, clac, clac, trie parmi les entraves, sauve l'important, ou essaye, au moins, qu'il… _choisisse_.

Pauvre, pauvre _Junior_.

Terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de se couper de certaines possibilités. Trop lâche, trop insignifiant pour se permettre quoi que ce soit, comptant sur les autres. Pourquoi consacrer son temps, ses efforts sur une décision, puisque les _autres_ se jetteraient sur lui et lui imposeraient les leurs ? Ce n'était pas lui. Kuvira l'avait entraîné, Kuvira l'avait aliéné de Zaofu, Kuvira avait soumis le royaume, Kuvira portait tout sur ses épaules et lui, Baatar, n'avait qu'à attendre. Pas longtemps, oh, non. Bagages à peine clos, Suyin déboulait, menaçait, exilait ; et ainsi de suite, une succession infinie de gens qui leur crachaient à la figure, frères devenus étrangers, gouvernants rendus frileux. L'ensemble d'une armée, l'ensemble d'une nation avait été condamnée pour avoir hissé cette femme à sa tête. Ce n'était pas lui, non, non, bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui, _ce n'était pas lui_.

Lui s'était contenté d'ignorer les conséquences et de ricaner, de ricaner tant de leurs ennemis que sa gorge ne s'en remettrait pas, lui avait aimé Kuvira et son air invincible, et cela lui avait suffi.

Qu'elle n'hésite pas une seconde à le réduire en cendres pour le bien de l'empire l'avait, certes, _secoué_. Assez pour qu'au milieu des débris, de la fumée et des regrets, il oublie ce qu'elle était, _qui_ elle était ; assez pour qu'il se laisse bercer par cette jolie voix, doucereuse, familière, qui lui conseillait de s'en remettre _aux autres_.

L'habitude, ah.

Baatar n'avait pas choisi le pardon. Il luttait afin de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, et déboussolé, abandonné par celle qui le guidait, il avait juste voulu _croire_.

Même si cela équivalait à endosser à nouveau le rôle ingrat de _Junior_, à se tasser, à lécher l'ombre et les bottes de son géniteur, à y ajouter le poids du mot _traître_, de leurs regards, dédaigneux, soupçonneux.

Il savait se vautrer sur le sol pour qu'on ne l'aperçoive pas, pour ne pas dépasser la silhouette de son père. Il savait renier, dénier, retirer de lui l'amour propre, la fierté, l'ambition, il savait où percer et où vider la rancune et les rêves jusqu'à ce qu'il soit conforme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit _Beifong_.

Il savait être faible.

Il _excellait_ à ça.

Tout.

Tout, sauf choisir, pour lui, pour les autres, sauf s'affirmer en tant que personne, avec ses erreurs, ses errances, et ses victoires, parfois, ses divergences et ses phrases blessantes, ses risques et ses certitudes.

Se piétiner, perdre.

_Tout._

Pour le coup, il n'avait rien négligé. Blessures fraîches mais debout, en vie, en paix, il écoutait sa mère et se trouvait persuadé que le temps aiderait Wei et Wing à desserrer la mâchoire pour autre chose que des grognements, qu'Opal n'interromprait plus ses sourires tandis qu'ils fleurissaient, soudains et charmants, que Huan cesserait de canaliser son mépris à son égard afin de délivrer au monde une œuvre « artistiquement engagée »… que les jours, les semaines, les mois gommeraient le léger rictus de son père, une fois son dos tourné, cette expression affreuse qui lui creusait les joues et accentuait les rides, les démultipliait, tandis que le fils, qui l'observait en coin, ne parvenait pas à démêler les émotions concernées.

Si, _une_.

La pitié.

Le ressentiment s'étanchait, s'apaisait, cependant cette pitié dégueulasse que chacun de leurs pores exhalait, elle ne se tarissait pas. Elle leur collait à la peau, telle une fragrance, lourde, surie. Elle se rappelait à lui, au plus petit geste, au moins important souffle. Elle l'entourait, permanente, irritante, l'accompagnait partout, se glissait jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa tête, où ses paroles résonnaient de suffisance et de compassion, chevrotaient sous la menace larvée. Une remarque, un mouvement, et il se confirmerait corrompu, dénaturé par les convictions d'une belle et dangereuse brune, par ses caresses, par ses _choix_.

On y revenait. Mais Baat- _Junior_ n'y pensait pas, n'y pensait pas, ne pensait pas. Il subissait docilement, évitait de prolonger le contact visuel, fléchissait, obéissait, rejouait son passé : crayons entre les doigts et plans qui se chevauchaient sur le bureau et les tasses accumulées de café, les nuits manquantes qui se plaisaient à se manifester par des cernes, les repas loupés qui le laissaient du matin au soir à demi-affamé. Il y était presque, reproduisait à merveille les années qui encombraient sa mémoire, ne lui échappait que… que…

_(Kuvira.)_

Et l'approbation du public. Fidèle ou non, sa performance ne plaisait pas. Elle arrachait à peine une grimace de complaisance, générait les murmures plutôt, les commentaires acerbes, les claquements de langue. Plus il plongeait, plus il déterrait son ancienne vie, plus l'actuelle sonnait faux, par ses répliques, ses acteurs, ses actes. Baatar, le vrai, l'original, ne lui confiait de travaux qu'avec mille précautions, mille échanges préalables avec son épouse, puis s'enfuyait, affolé par le silence qui s'imposait entre eux. Quant au sommeil, cette vieille connaissance, ils ne semblaient pas sur le point de se réconcilier. L'inverse. Les journées, poisseuses de ce brouillard de fatigue et d'indifférence, lui paraissaient délicieuses, comparées à la torture qu'induisait le soleil couchant. Barricadé dans sa chambre, il se transformait en proie facile, et ce fût là, effondré sur un fauteuil, las - les draps froids de son lit lui évoquaient beaucoup trop sa solitude - que les doutes l'assaillirent.

Il croyait-

(elle se levait dès l'aube, déjà alerte, déjà impeccable alors qu'il peinait à entrebâiller ses paupières, et juste une natte épaisse, trempée, prouvait qu'elle était aussi humaine que lui. il arrivait, pourtant, qu'à se brûler la rétine sur des documents tard, à ne s'en détacher qu'à contrecœur, l'aurore passe en catimini et lui s'extirpe du repos avant elle ; il la contemplait, assoupie à ses côtés, hors de sa tenue martiale, et songeait, à regret, presque, que son visage endormi ne gagnait ni en calme, ni en vulnérabilité, mais exacerbait sa nature un peu sauvage, sans cesse dangereuse. il savourait cette vision rare, une chance que lui, _lui seul_ avait, finissait par se trahir, bougeant, bâillant, l'éveillant, et lui renvoyait un bonjour aussi narquois que les siens.)

Il _essayait_ de croire-

(le premier discours qu'elle avait prononcé, après la prise de Ba Sing Se, l'avait tétanisé. tandis que la foule, fascinée, buvait ses paroles et ses propres larmes, caquetait sa joie, ses espoirs, lui s'était soudain figé, reculant dans la pénombre, l'écho de la terrible prédiction de sa mère qui le hantait. yeux fermés, de deux doigts massant l'arrête de son nez, il se disait, _elle sera indomptable_, et le peuple ne résistait plus, et lui- même lui- ne résisterait pas. il n'en était pas capable. il avait remis ses lunettes, la vit, magnifique, applaudie, et s'était répété, _je ne peux pas_. plus tard, tremblant, troublé, elle l'avait rejoint comme il se servait un fond d'alcool. fort. elle avait plaisanté qu'il célébrait sans elle, et deviné, par magie, par hasard, par génie, et le palais encore engourdi, peu coutumier, il avait reconnu qu'il avait peur. elle ne l'avait pas coupé. elle ne l'avait pas contredit. elle s'était glissée vers lui, avait posé une main sur son torse et approché ses lèvres – _je compte sur toi pour me retenir_. puis, l'effleurant d'un baiser moqueur, elle lui avait volé et vidé son verre.)

Il-

n'_y_-

croyait-

_pas_.

Il les avait trahi et cette blessure, bien que suturée, bien que bénigne, resterait indélébile.

Personne ne lui accorderait son pardon.

Pas un car ce n'était pas ce qu'il _désirait_, et il n'était même plus sûr de l'avoir fantasmé un jour, et s'il avait chéri cette idée, ce ne serait pas par eux, non, non.

En renonçant à la chimère du passé, où _Junior_ avait été aimé – à la manière d'un clébard, loyal, soumis, pas trop porté sur ce qu'il se tramait au sein de sa cervelle, mais, _oui_, aimé –, Baatar réalisa vite que la faim qui le taraudait depuis si longtemps ne s'apaisait par aucune nourriture, aucune boisson, malgré les degrés qui s'élevaient, les différents mélanges tentés ; il découvrit qu'elle rimait davantage avec _colère_ et tout ce pan de sa vie, tout ce versant de rancœur et de marmonnements intérieurs qu'il avait d'abord refusé d'exhumer rejaillit sur lui, brisa la mascarade.

Et Baatar commença à haïr.

_Encore_.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la force avec laquelle cette vague, cet océan de haine pouvait le submerger, l'imprégner jusqu'à la dernière fibre de son être, au point de le laisser _muet_, de l'obliger à demeurer immobile de peur qu'il ne fracasse quelque chose, de préférence le dégoût goguenard qui écartelait régulièrement la bouche de Wei. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'une accolade, un simple salut pouvait l'électriser et que son sang, à bouillir, lui procurait autant de douleur que de plaisir, et que contrôler ses gestes, détendre ses muscles raidis par la fureur, adoucir de tranquillité son expression à l'insu de tous était, juste, _jouissif_, et qu'il devait réprimer les rires, les millions de rires fous qui lui fourmillaient dans la gorge. Et tout ce que ses souvenirs ne pouvaient combler, il en profitait doublement, vivant, _vivant_.

Vivant et impardonnable, rien que ça !

(parfois l'absurdité de sa situation le secouait tellement que le sourire naissait sans son accord, ravageait son masque de froideur par sa franchise, brute, animale, et tandis qu'il se recomposait, mentalement hilare, il surprenait chez son père l'âge, l'âge qui l'accablait de sillons et le rictus fugace qui s'assombrissait.)

Bientôt, les rencontres inopinées au détour d'un couloir, les formules de politesse ronchonnées lui parurent pâles et maigres et médiocres ; il en voulait plus, beaucoup, beaucoup plus, et alla leur soutirer le moindre bafouillage, le moindre grommèlement. Il débuta en soutenant leurs regards, à tous, quelle que soit leur origine ; le coup d'œil discret, apeuré, de Baatar _Sr_, l'œillade optimiste mais forcée de sa mère, l'examen mélancolique d'une Opal effarouchée, qui se hâtait de s'envoler vers des cieux plus neutres, l'observation déconcertée de Huan qui déglutissait et reprenait son badigeonnage de toiles, et le jugement pénible, fixe que les jumeaux pesaient sur lui, qui tressaillaient de la réplique, se consultaient, indécis. Poursuivit par la parole, par les phrases, une à une allongées, note par note arrangées, destinées - une question anodine conjuguée à un détour sur l'apparence, l'état, les intérêts… une question, une réponse, deux. Une brèche, puis l'avalanche. Tourbillons que ces bavardages qui s'entrechoquaient, esquintaient, s'empilaient, insensés, inutiles, irréversibles. L'inquiétude, et l'affection, encore, enfouie, la légèreté et la routine, _Junior_, oh, revenu.

(il se promenait dehors, errait, faute de mieux, mais errait selon son code, l'étincelle venimeuse de ses prunelles voilées par ses montures. le disque de métal fusa, ricocha, heurta. Baatar maintint ses paupières closes, juste closes, alors qu'une rivière rouge débordait ses phalanges. elle se força un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, teinta son menton, ses dents, âcre et chaude et étrange, si dissemblable, si fade ; il n'y avait plus goûté depuis l'explosion, depuis la trahison, la fin, la demi-mort, et il hoqueta du peu de différence entre le sang et l'eau. néanmoins il les sentait tout près, ses _frères_, et ne devait pas flancher, pas là, pas maintenant, et de l'autre main, lent mais certain, ramassa les lunettes échouées à ses pieds et jugea préférable de)

_Junior._

(il ne voulait que ce livre, distraitement laissé sur un coin de la table basse. il entra et les perturba, les doubles pestant, avachis, prêts à recevoir sans écouter ce sermon que son intrusion ne faisait que gonfler, sa mère, éclatante, furieuse, bras croisés, et l'autre, l'époux, le modèle, confiné dans ses soupirs. une seconde, il se stoppa, toutefois supprima la surprise de ses traits et se saisit du bouquin, prit congé av- _ton nez_, interrogea son père, et il revit le reflet dans le miroir, le flash, l'élancement là où la plaie côtoyait le cartilage et le _fleuve_ cramoisi que ses dix doigts réunis n'endiguaient pas, et sut qu'ils ne verraient que la longue cicatrice écarlate, la tache. et- et puis- autre chose- que les verres, en dépit de leur épaisseur, ne parvenaient à travestir, que les cernes si vastes et noires exhibaient, que- que le reflet ne montrait _pas_\- Baatar s'était retiré sur un sourire, et, seul, longea du pouce la lézarde écarlate qui rayait sa joue. elle le lancina et il la chérit.)

_Junior._

(elle ne prononçait cette partie de son nom que par raillerie, lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans le détachement et se bornait à tremper de sa salive les mots exacts de ses parents, et rétorquait par une imitation quasi-parfaite de Su, en timbre, en traits, en tendresse aussi, quand elle s'appuyait sur lui et lui murmurait les tristes banalités que sa mère tenait pour défense, y insinuait les promesses vouées au secret de la nuit et de son homonyme, de telles promesses qu'il s'écartait, confus, pénitent.)

J-j-ju-jun-

Quand s'était-on adressé à lui de cette façon pour la dernière fois ? Pas son père, non, lui qui triturait nerveusement ses lunettes, ne finissait plus ses phrases, prenant son fils pour un devin, ou une bête monstrueuse et vorace. Pas ses frères, qui reniflaient de dégoût, grognaient, l'ignoraient de toute leur superbe, claquant des doigts et pliant le métal sur un air de défi. Pas sa sœur, absente, présente, en catimini venue et partie ; pas la sœur, qui d'un souffle valsait au loin, quand lui, cloué au sol, ne modifiait la matière que par schémas et encres, et ne créait que des neurones, les pièces par sûreté mises hors de sa portée. Pas les gardes, les gens, les sans noms ni visages qui croisaient son chemin. _Qui ?_

(_qu'elle y pourrisse !_ et dans l'espace confiné, chacun de ses mots crissèrent comme des lames. ses yeux aussi luisaient, froids et magnétiques, gris du fait de l'obscurité – elle avait jeté sa résolution, peu importe si cela ne résolvait rien, retardait juste le procès, le transfert, la peine, peu importe si la justice se résumait à son orgueil blessé, et même lorsqu'elle l'avait tiré des ruines qui lui avaient quelques heures fait office de prison, personne n'avait osé séparer cette mère de son fils.)

Une mère, hein. La première à s'avancer et dire, _tout s'arrangera, on s'arrangera, ils te pardonneront_.

(son père l'avait surpris en pleine opération de sabotage, il y avait des années ; aux aurores, se glissant dans les bureaux, il avait déniché le plan d'un système défectueux, en mémorisait les notes, les proportions, avant de le réduire en charpie. dépourvu de concurrence, il se pensait apte à dessiner une solution, et l'offrir, nonchalant, aux autorités de la ville. le gendre de Toph n'avait pas crié, alors, ni persifflé, ni maugréé, ni démontré plus d'émotion que ce long regard exténué, dont d'autres ombres, sibyllines, déjà, maquillaient le véritable sens. puis, sur un infime soupir, avait commencé à regrouper les morceaux de papier, à les aplanir sur la table, à ébaucher à nouveau le modèle défunt… et lui avoua, par chuchotis, que ce prénom, _il_ ne l'avait pas défini.)

Baatar Jr ne croupissait pas dans une cellule car Su avait intercédé en sa faveur, et parlé fort, et asséné ses vérités à la gueule de qui se trouvait trop con pour l'écouter. Sur l'instant, pas grand-monde ne pouvait s'y opposer : l'Avatar disparue, encore, Raiko déstabilisé par sa reddition – pour Zaofu, au moins – et tous préoccupés par Republic City rasée et sa population déplacée et cette armée décapitée qu'il fallait expulser. Mais Suyin Beifong ? Ah, elle ne voulait que détaler chez elle et l'avait fait.

Il l'avait fait, aussi.

Et le voilà, Baatar Jr, insomniaque et connaisseur un peu trop fulgurant des liqueurs locales, enivré par le fiel et plus creux que si sur l'instant le cocktail alcool-nuits blanches-caféine-haine l'obligeait à dégobiller ses entrailles et que ne mousse sur ses lèvres gercées la bile brûlante. Après la déflagration qui avait failli tous les faucher, après le geyser inopiné qui avait meurtri son nez, il avait tant saigné qu'il doutait que le cœur dans sa poitrine batte encore. Et, contrairement à son nom, l'eau-de-vie ne le ranimait pas mieux.

Cela dit, il était vivant.

Et blanchi.

Si.

(la nouvelle l'atteignit par le plus grand des hasards, à cause d'un café dégueulasse, plus clairet que de la pisse, et du penchant fâcheux d'un intendant pour les commérages ; Wu, en dévêtissant le royaume de sa monarchie ancestrale, l'avait livré aux foudres et aux appétits d'un peuple dépouillé de sa bannière – et s'affrontaient, pour le siège de Président, autant les inconnus que les sang bleus, les charlots que les idéalistes, sans parler d'une aile quasi-complète de l'armée que s'étaient réappropriés un triumvirat de maréchaux, bien décidés, eux, à se partager un empire, et d'une lignée obscure, réputée consanguine, qui briguait le trône et clamait l'illégitimité du prince et de ses amendements, et des gangs, purs, simples, qui gangrénaient à nouveau les remparts en miettes de Ba Sing Se, colonisaient les routes, les montagnes, les rivages, et des tracts qui inondaient les rues, imprimés de l'unique nom, de l'unique visage qu'ils toléraient, _libérez Ku-_)

Il n'avait pas pu garder son calme du reste de la journée. Chaque tasse, chaque goutte qu'il ingurgitait lui collait à l'œsophage, l'encombrait tant qu'il toussait à en recracher ses poumons, ou quelques alvéoles, minimum, et lui alourdissait l'haleine, goût de cendres, de gravats, de déception. Elle avait re-

Le verbe même.

Il déglutit, fit craquer les articulations de ses poignets, reformula.

Elle avait-

Bordel.

Kuvira

avait

plié

cédé

renoncé.

Kuvira, celle qui avait tordu les barreaux de sa cage et avait secouru la lointaine capitale, celle qui avait pacifié l'enfer et uni l'irréconciliable, celle qui avait aboli les commandes royales, et quitte à dilapider l'or du royaume, s'était employée à ce qu'il profite à ses habitants, celle qui, contre tous les paris, toute l'ironie des étrangers, avait tenu chacun de ses serments, et _davantage_ – quand son prince s'endeuillait entre ses soieries et lorgnait sur les joyaux encore chauds de la couronne, quand ses pairs refusaient de poser leur cul sur autre chose que leurs trônes, de métal ou d'élus, d'ivoire ou de dynastie, et chassaient telles des mouches les réfugiés et les prédictions de misère et de famine ! Que Wu abdique. Qu'il lance des campagnes de pacotille ! Ses _sujets_ ne consentiraient qu'à une victoire, et ne permettraient aucun débinage de dernière minute.

_Oh, non, chérie, pas si facilement._

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, de les abandonner, de _l_'abandonner.

Plus maintenant.

Rattrapé par la réalité, Baatar reconnut qu'il ne pouvait plus tarder, sous peine de devoir bientôt considérer les années à la place des mois. Il se découvrit deux ennemis : le temps et le silence. Et si l'un s'écoulerait avec ou sans son accord, il avait appris à déchiffrer de mieux en mieux le second… et cela paya.

Il avait conjecturé, d'abord – cette contorsion nouvelle des lippes de l'architecte de Zaofu s'insérait à merveille dans son spectre du mutisme, en nuance supplémentaire, en évolution de celle nostalgique et fermée et sèche qui l'habitait souvent. Elle se mariait cependant à une milliseconde d'examen visuel, caché par la porte qui se fermait, et la pile de plans qu'il osait enfin lui montrer, en discutait avec lui, poli et égal à lui-même, sans trop enregistrer les propositions du fils, en s'égarant à marmonner ses propres idées et à les tracer de suite, mais s'intéressait… un peu. Son épouse l'imita, atterrit sur sa route, _beaucoup_, distraite, sourcils cabrés et sourire aiguisé, tranchant ; elle l'apercevait, adoucissait les bords de sa bouche en un dessin sincère, et, _fier_, ou ravi, ou jubilant, et un soir l'étreignit, ses bras se refermant soudain sur lui en une morsure d'acier.

_(« nous garder en cage comme des oiseaux exotiques »)_

Il n'avait rien su lui dire, étourdi, pétrifié.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en soucier.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux débarquèrent à sa porte, le tirèrent avec un malin plaisir de son lit où un simulacre de torpeur l'avait assommé, puis, aussi portés que lui sur les civilités après ça, exigèrent le feuillet d'une plateforme de la cour d'entraînement, décrivant le « truc » par maints gestes et détails expressifs, tels « près de l'arche », « avec un banc, et un deuxième, et les marches, là ! » et il supposa qu'ils cherchaient le- « là où Wing t'a éclaté le nez ! »

Exact.

Ils se rejetèrent toutefois la responsabilité de l'acte, piaillant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et les vire manu militari. Sous les assauts du mal de crâne, il les entendit à peine protester, professant des « démonter » et « n'y connaît rien » et « ensemble ». Menton contre paume, il soupira, se détesta pour l'avoir fait, sentit la balafre aujourd'hui nette le picoter, rougir par le souvenir, et la toucha pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas, qu'elle ne disparaissait pas. Non. Bien. Ennuyé, son regard dévia, parcourut les lignes des maquettes extirpées en vain des casiers, et Baatar recoupa mentalement les plans, presque curieux de ce que mijotaient ses frères de ce côté du terrain, sans passion ni talent aucun pour l'ingénierie. Pénétrer leurs esprits tortueux aggravait la migraine, cependant, trop de connexions bidouillées, de neurones mal branchés et de courants abracadabrants, et la finalité certaine de leur aventure – _la catastrophe_ – l'emplissait de lassitude. Paupières hermétiques, l'envie et la répugnance du café mêlées, il dériva, se déchargea de l'extérieur et de ses résidents et de leur vacarme, se demanda comment, avant…

(elle frappait à son bureau à l'improviste, son tour de garde levé autant dans les faits que dans sa tête, et tendait à demeurer près du seuil, debout, si, pris par ses travaux, il négligeait de l'inviter _explicitement_ à s'asseoir – et pour de longues minutes encore, elle croiserait et recroiserait ses jambes, vérifiant par la fenêtre, par-dessus son épaule, prête à bondir. cela l'amusait et l'agaçait à la fois, se stoppant juste pour l'observer et regrettant que même en _sa_ présence, l'habitude- mais sa mère n'enseignait pas à- et il y arriverait, si, à éroder cette-)

_Ensemble_.

Lui et eux n'avaient jamais très bien coopéré. La différence d'âge. La personnalité. Ils avaient survécu, peut-être, accompli à la va-vite les tâches confiées à trois frères mal assortis – _Huan_ les supporterait davantage que lui – et perçu ça comme une infinie corvée qui, afin de maintenir une atmosphère cordiale, ne devait _pas_ se renouveler. Ils se foutaient de lui ! Ils- _ou_-

ils ne savaient rien de l'architecture de la ville, n'en avaient sûrement pas plus à carrer que du style néo-classique de l'aile ouest du palais royal, aux fresques magnifiques et fascinantes, remplies de nues et de voiles- mais- _lui_\- le digne héritier du concepteur de la plupart des édifices de Zaofu- il visualisait sa cité de ses dômes reconstitués à ses ramifications souterraines, hormis-

Baatar s'empara d'un stylo et esquissa les profondeurs, sur plusieurs vues et dotées d'une marge d'erreur, noircit si fort le papier qu'il crut maculer la table mais ne cessa pas, combla les vides jusqu'à ce que le calepin soit méconnaissable. Et une preuve. De suite il déchira les pages. Les brûla. Manqua de fondre la chair de son index avec, et l'odeur, exécrable, lui rappela le jour où c'était bien plus que son doigt qui avait failli fondre. Et par qui.

(il voyait sa proposition comme un aboutissement logique de leur relation, un passage obligé, destiné, et se réjouissait, aussi, de l'_annoncer_, de l'avoir _elle_, au moins, de l'avoir elle, _surtout_, et qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait influer sur ça. il l'avait donc… _prévenue_ de son intention de l'épouser. et attendit. pas longtemps, ça ! sitôt figée, sourire inverse et froid tandis que le sien croissait, elle lui interdit d'en rire. il acquiesça. et- enfin, il lui avait fallu répéter son avertissement à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle n'envisage la chose de manière sereine, à différents jours, et l'information la laissait livide à chaque- néanmoins elle avait accepté de le croire. que la situation se stabilise, juste- que leur nation soit unie, et ils le seraient.)

Pourtant, Baatar ne tint pas sa promesse – le rire le secoua si brusquement qu'il en trembla, chancela, s'appuya de justesse à l'angle de son bureau, et rit, rit, sans raison et par désespoir presque. Il se maîtrisa tout de même – la seule maîtrise à sa portée –, côtes douloureuses, souffle tressautant, et conclut qu'il l'aimera quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'elle _lui_ fasse. Un immense soulagement l'envahit alors, si déraisonnable, si absolu qu'il manqua de s'étouffer de rire de plus belle. L'expérience récente lui servit cependant, davantage lorsqu'il articula ses pensées afin d'en apprécier une vue cohérente.

Blême face à son voisin, Republic City, toujours décombres, expédiait son bourreau droit vers Zaofu de peur de s'en créer un second – et Su, sa mère, sa chère mère, comptait l'oublier six cents pieds sous terre. Selon ses calculs, le cachot devait se situer… sous _ses_ appartements. Ultime ironie dont elle aurait peut-être du s'abstenir ; et s'il se mettait à _sentir_ sa présence ? Il toussa, et cela ressemblait étrangement à un ricanement.

Ils étaient toujours fiancés, après tout.

(dans l'enceinte de la ville, ils n'avaient pas ouvertement confirmé le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux, n'avaient jamais plus qu'hoché la tête lorsque soumis à une inquisition indiscrète – un secret… non, une omission, plutôt. Suyin Beifong disciplinait sa garde d'élite sur le même procédé qu'elle triomphait du métal, elle les tordait, les courbait, les fléchissait jusqu'à ce que le vrac des nerfs des troubles des humeurs se réduise à un unique noyau, méconnaissable mais malléable, et ne se satisfaisait qu'à l'instant où ses sculptures humaines, devenues titane, devenues marbre, leurraient tous sauf Aiwei. ainsi, celle qu'elle exhibait comme sa protégée brillait de retenue, qualité qui, doublée d'un curieux relent de respect, l'avisait de ne pas s'afficher au bras du fils aîné de son mentor. lui s'accommodait, appréciait davantage de fissurer sa vigilance, d'entailler le masque, la cuirasse, multipliait les visites surprise. cela ne capota que par une honteuse coïncidence, le temps aidant – Opal, ce fût, sa seule sœur, sans doute le seul membre de sa famille pour lequel son affection dépassait le plasma dans ses veines et le souci d'une cohabitation pérenne. cela dit, Kuvira ne la convainquit qu'à moitié, la déroutait par son emprise de soi, mais elle resta ouverte au doute, et leur souhaita _bon courage_, le sarcasme dedans trop bien planqué. Baatar Sr dut comprendre aussi, avec les allées et venues, les vignettes et les références rangés en hâte et le mobilier maltraité et lui qui se présentait mal rasé et les autres indices que ne pouvaient effacer qu'une carapace et l'hiver. et, au final… l'interceptant lui et les signes, Su l'avait interpelé et devant sa réponse positive, l'avait fixé, stupéfiée.)

Rallier des personnes de confiance lui prit une demi-journée.

Le fait était, ladite confiance n'avait que rétréci et rabougri et fichu le camp avec les mois : le premier coup, l'inaction de sa mère était passée car ils hésitaient, car ils n'osaient, car la vie confortable à Zaofu induisait une neutralité cynique, s'infiltrait au travers des cils et les éblouissait. N'empêche. Wu proposait de remporter le match à la régulière, pas d'évanouir l'opposition par les armes, pas de dompter par ultimatum. Alors ! _Qu'attendait-elle ?_ Que l'avarice engloutisse le pays plus sûrement que ne l'avait fait les flammes ? Que de misère, de malheur, leurs compatriotes s'entredévorent et les rendent eux, indemnes, intouchables, à régner sur une nation de squelettes et de fantômes ? Maintenant ne prospéraient que les « et si… »

(des craquelures – sa tresse désordonnée, son regard transparent, plus un rictus involontaire qui penchait d'un côté seulement, accentuant d'une étrange manière l'asymétrie que créait son grain de beauté. ses doigts entre les siens s'agitaient, commençaient à s'en défaire avant de les entrelacer, et quand il la ramenait à lui, l'embrassait, elle se dérobait. il connaissait l'origine de sa nervosité, la partageait assez, la subissait davantage, et l'entendit murmurer, sous le choc et la colère encore, _ce devrait être elle_. Kuvira se leva et s'éloigna, fit plusieurs pas dépourvu de direction, évita le seuil mais étudia la question. _et si c'était toi ?_ lança-t-il soudain, inquiet de la proximité. l'intensité avec laquelle elle le toisa le glaça du cuir chevelu aux orteils. puis, coupant le contact visuel, l'autorisant à reprendre son souffle et tester la réactivité de son pied, elle se saisit de la poignée et claqua la porte.)

Avec les bribes des trois années passées, et ses rêves, tortueux cependant pas insensés, et sa détermination, la détermination en particulier, il organisa l'opération pas à pas, détail après détail, possibilité sur possibilité. Antonyme de Varrick il ne fusait pas en éclairs tonitruants, en comédies, mais parachevait, soustrayait, ajoutait, soupesait jusqu'à la perfection ou presque. Pas de hasard. Pas de suppositions, d'imagination, de postulats aberrants que le _génie_ aurait chassé d'un revers de main. Il penserait à tout. Ne laisserait personne prendre le pas sur son raisonnement, pas par _négligence_, par indolence, pas maintenant, _plus_.

Désormais, il pouvait se fracasser d'écueil en écueil, d'échec en échec, et être traîné dans la boue et les prisons et les cercueils, terminer renié et enseveli et pardonné qu'il s'en foutrait et ne cesserait de rire, s'abîmerait, oh, ne tiendrait pas une seule seconde, car parmi les ténèbres et l'isolement, la fièvre et la vermine, il saurait qu'il avait _choisi_.

Le mot roulait sur sa langue, délicieux, manquait de se frayer un chemin hors de ses lèvres, y arriva, peut-être. _Choisi, choisi, choisi_. La chose, l'ombre de personne. L'unique responsable de ses fautes. Et de ses triomphes, allez. Il trinqua, solitaire, à ceux-là, quels que soient leurs prix. _Aux triomphes !_

(Zaofu. tout un univers, toute une existence. ça l'avait dévié de leur objectif, meurtri les pupilles par les images, les revenants de son enfance, adolescence, de sa vie entière à se calibrer selon le nom de Beifong. il y avait son père, oui, dont il n'apercevait que le dos, la stature de maître-architecte, et qu'il poursuivait, qu'il copiait, qu'il désespérait d'émouvoir un jour, mais soyons honnêtes – ça n'avait jamais été qu'une histoire de _Beifong_, et si Suyin avait épousé un virtuose, cette bague et son propriétaire n'était qu'un pendant, qu'un accessoire, une belle ligne de plus dans la généalogie impeccable de la fille de Toph. Zaofu, son inventeur, ses résidents, ses murs et son air lui appartenaient à _elle_. ils ne conquéraient pas une fonction privilégiée, un territoire aimé, un refuge. ils l'attaquaient _elle_, elle et sa mentalité, elle et ses _choix_, elle et son sang et sa sueur et sa _famille_. c'était elle et son nom et le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, c'était toujours elle, qu'il ne pouvait jamais atteindre, ne disposait que d'un _père_ et d'un _frère_ à la place !)

Les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent entre les parois translucides, se lézardèrent, en miettes ; il se resservit, trouvant le breuvage trop clair.

{il croyait éventrer l'œuvre de son aîné, de son géniteur, en arrachant les dômes, en érigeant un Colosse, il se croyait capable de se relever avec eux à genoux- quelle connerie, _Junior _!- même l'empire, l'empire complet, même Kuvira !- il devait être à la hauteur, hein, fignoler la ressemblance, et faire honneur au matronyme, il devait- devait- devait accepter qu'il…}

Il ne sentait pas tellement la différence.

(il l'avait cherché longtemps, la débusqua accoudée à un balcon, contemplant une partie de la cité soumise et silencieuse. à dire vrai, cela l'avait un peu vexé, qu'elle lui fausse compagnie pour la nuit épaisse, et l'en informa à mots couverts, sans trop de rancune et avec de l'humour, d'ailleurs. la réponse l'interloqua. elle présumait qu'il allait préférer la solitude, ce soir ; il lui soutint qu'à cette dernière, il préférait sa _fiancée_, _sa_ famille. et la pénombre enchevêtrait les indices, mais tandis qu'elle le scrutait, impressionnée par sa déclaration, il discerna une force opposée qui tiraillait son sourire, un fragment fugace de chagrin, dont elle ne parlerait pas, ni à lui ni à personne. il… doutait souvent de percer cette muraille-là, d'essayer, de réussir, se réjouissait plutôt : elle réglait ses affaires _en interne_, et bien. le principal, ah. il allait l'entourer de ses bras et frôler sa nuque, lui chuchotant de bonnes raisons de retourner à l'intérieur, quand elle fit, _tu n'as pas à l'abandonner. donne un autre sens à ton nom._ et comme il demeurait pantois, elle s'engagea à le rejoindre dans quelques instants.)

Ils agirent à l'ultime minute.

Ni fanfare ni exploit, juste les bruissements nocturnes, la tension latente. Le convoi, travesti par des marchandises, des expéditions réelles, parviendrait à destination. Lui et sa prisonnière. _Une_, du moins. Elle s'était proposée d'office, ne balbutiant que sur les premières syllabes, et brûlant ensuite, flamboyant pour son idole. Elle lui ressemblait, s'était dit Baatar, lui ressemblait _vraiment_, musclée et droite, la chevelure brune interminable, peignée jusqu'à la dernière mèche – pas de grain de beauté mais de rousseurs, des myriades, pas un sosie parfait, mais une conception du sacrifice trop ardente pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Baatar les avait observé encore, cette ronde de conspirateurs, de traîtres tel que lui, et pensé, _qu'ils sont nombreux à aimer te poignarder dans le dos, mère_. Une demi-journée, donc ; il ne comptait pas sur plus. La combine serait éventée avant que la lune s'enlise. Il présageait cependant… Su, si _fière_… elle pourrait- elle _tarderait_ à se mesurer à sa captive, à lui dicter sa peine, sa justice, sa maxime. Et quand elle aurait accumulé assez de courage, de venin, de crânerie, quand elle exulterait ils-

La porte du wagon coulisse et il se lève, se retient de trembler.

(il ne sait dire quand, comment, n'avait prêté qu'un œil distrait à leurs danses, tracassé par le _père_, mitigé par le spectacle, ces enchaînements rapides, vains… se mentait, vite hypnotisé par cet ouragan de gestes, calculés, précis, vite perdu entre les étapes, et médusé les avait examiné ensuite, et, enfin, c'aurait pu être une autre que)

K-

Peau blafarde, émaciée peut-être, par le jeu de lumière, les soubresauts de son cœur, et les habits échangés froissés, mal ajustés, et les cheveux ternes, secs, maintenus par une natte lâche, indocile, maintenus tout de même, repoussés, et le sourire et les lèvres fendillés, sanglantes encore. Elle bat des paupières, aveuglée, attend, calme et ferme et militaire. _Elle n'a pas sombré._ Ce n'est plus une constatation, c'est une gifle, cuisante… et exquise.

Kuvira cesse de plisser ses yeux verts et il semble qu'elle aussi en reçoit une, beaucoup plus brutale – elle croise les bras mais son regard sur lui la vend. Baatar s'étonne d'abord, puis se souvient, la précipitation, les plaies, _Su_.

« Assieds-toi, _chérie_. »

Elle l'étudie, lui et le siège qu'il vient de tirer, lui et le bureau qui croule sous les affaires qu'il a subtilisé, plans, cartes, nouvelles, camelotes nécessaires, lui et son ironie pourtant caressante, et s'exécute.

Baatar Beifong ne s'autorise qu'un seul aparté.

_Aux triomphes !_


End file.
